DRW Handbag (Dead Rising 2)
The Handbag is a weapon in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. It is one of the weakest weapons in the game, several handbags are needed to kill the weakest zombie, the women zombie. Throwing the handbag breaks the handbag, and items are left behind. The items are also left behind if Chuck breaks the handbag by hitting zombies seven times with the handbag. Attacks Locations Case Zero # (2) # (1) (1st) # along the wooden boardwalk outside # outside of the door Dead Rising 2 # Americana Casino Main Floor # Americana Casino - Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack (upstairs) # Atlantica Casino Magic Stage # Atlantica Casino Main Floor # Atlantica Casino Poker Room # Atlantica Casino Upper Platforms # Atlantica Casino - Sipparellos # Food Court - Cheesecake Mania (F103) # Food Court - Cucina Donnacci (F102) # Food Court - Wild West Grill House (F101) # Fortune City Arena Green Rooms # Fortune City Arena Main Floor # Fortune City Hotel Lobby # Palisades Mall - Brand New U (P203) # Palisades Mall - Everything Diamond (P215) # Palisades Mall - Kicks for Her (P201) # Palisades Mall - Ned's Knicknackery (P204) # Palisades Mall - Que's Hats (P202) # Palisades Mall - Stan's Large Print Books and Magazines (P206) # Palisades Mall - The Venus Touch (P109) # Palisades Mall - Trendy Cindy (P113) # Palisades Mall - Wallington's (P106) # Platinum Strip Main Area # Platinum Strip - Paradise Platinum Screens (S104) # Royal Flush Plaza First Floor Main Area # Royal Flush Plaza - Astonishing Illusions (R118) (1) # Royal Flush Plaza - Bagged! (P108) # Royal Flush Plaza - Casual Gals (R101) (3) # Royal Flush Plaza - Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics (R204) # Royal Flush Plaza - In the Closet (R102) (1) # Royal Flush Plaza - Kathy's Space (R207) # Royal Flush Plaza - Marriage Makers (R108) # Royal Flush Plaza - Roy's Mart (R109) # Royal Flush Plaza - Rush Wireless (R211) # Royal Flush Plaza - Sturdy Package (R119) # Royal Flush Plaza - Stylin' Toddlers (R111) (2) # Royal Flush Plaza - The Shoehorn (R104) (1) # Royal Flush Plaza - Wave of Style (1) (R106) # Silver Strip Main Area # Silver Strip - Hot Excitorama (N110) # Silver Strip - Luaii Wauwii (N105) # Silver Strip - One Little Duck Bingo (N102) # Silver Strip - Pub O' Gold (N107) # Slot Ranch Casino Bar Area # Slot Ranch Casino Stage Area # Yucatan Casino Main Entry Area # Yucatan Casino Main Floor # Yucatan Casino Restroom Area # Yucatan Casino - Shoal Nightclub (Y102) Trivia * Occasionally it takes two throws to break a handbag. * Occasionally the handbag is empty. * When Chuck breaks a handbag from an indefinite supply, the handbag is always empty. * There were no items in the Dead Rising Handbags. * When Chuck holds the handbag over his head to throw, the handles are rigid and the purse keeps its form and does not sag downward. Video Gallery dead rising_handbag holding.png dead rising handbag ready (1).jpg dead rising handbag ready (2).jpg dead rising handbag ready (3).jpg dead rising handbag ready (4).jpg dead rising handbag ready (6).jpg File:Dead_rising_2_Casual_Gals_handbag.png|In Casual Gals File:Dead_rising 2 case 0 handbag behind uncles.png|Outside of Still Creek Hotel File:dead rising 2 sturdy package handbag justin tv (3).png|In Sturdy Package File:Dead rising case 0 grumpy dog bowling alley handbags.png|Handbags in the Grumpy Dog Bowling Alley File:Dead rising Handbag_(Dead_Rising_2) 87.png References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons